


The Odyssey

by ObscureSubmarine



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Pirates of the Caribbean Fusion, Awesome Shuri (Marvel), Cute Peter Parker, Eye of Agamatto, Geographical Inaccuracies, Its implied, Karl is a BAMF, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Sailing, Steve and Co. are pirates, TAO ships Strordo, Well - Freeform, strordo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureSubmarine/pseuds/ObscureSubmarine
Summary: Karl Mordo, a humble citizen of Kamar-Taj, sets out on a grand adventure to find Calypso, a powerful sea sorceror said to be able to stop Dormammu and save his town. Along his journey he'll sail with pirates, face off against monsters, and find true love once again!





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE! Yes, I know I haven't posted a Marvel story since November, but I'm getting back into it now! My muses like to play hide-and-seek with me.This story is veeeeeery loosely inspired by Homer's The Odyssey and Pirates of the Caribbean, so if you spot any similarities it's because I put them in there. I will try to post this regularly (i.e every Friday or Saturday) but I've got exams coming up and lots of trips over the summer so I might not be able to. Who knows? I'll try my hardest! Be warned, there are terribly written fight scenes ahead

_Long, long ago on a beautiful coastline of sparkling sapphire sea, the evil god of the darkness Dormammu warred with the sea sorcerer Calypso over the very Earth itself, clashing in such ways that the heavens themselves cried out in despair. Eventually, through an evil trick, the dark god sealed the sea sorcerer into the weak frame of a mortal man, taking away his great power and sealing it within an eye-shaped amulet. The eye-shaped amulet was cast far away to a mystical island while the sea sorcerer was left on the coast. The dark god, satisfied and tired from his fearsome battle, retreated from the mortal world back to his dark dimension. The sea sorcerer vowed revenge on the dark god and set out to find the amulet containing his power. It was on the very spot that the sea sorcerer was made mortal that the town of Kamar-Taj was founded......_

_\----_

Karl Amadeus Mordo sighed. He used to believe that the story of the founding of Kamar-Taj, his beloved hometown, was merely a story told to him by the Ancient One when he wouldn't go to bed. The dark god Dormammu and the sea sorcerer Calypso were merely fairytale creatures, legends and myths designed to scare children seated around campfires. He chuckled. Oh how his views had changed.

Just outside of Karl's grand wooden home, the land turned to ash and the skies swirled around the obsidian temple perched high on the hill, the home of  _Kaecilius._ Karl shuddered. That awful, wicked man had made Karl believe in the myths and the legends the Ancient One so dutifully collected, for the dark-hearted Kaecilius had managed to summon Dormammu's great evil power and bring about a reign of terror upon the humble fishing town of Kamar-Taj. Once a beautiful seaside town perched right beside the shimmering Mediterranean Sea, the town was now a shadow of its former self, all because of Kaecilius.

Karl burned inside at his sheer helplessness. Not only was Kaecilius channeling evil dark magic, he was Karl's awful ex-boyfriend. How could Karl possibly face him down when all Kaecilius saw was a finely sculpted body, no brilliant mind like Karl truly had? Not to mention that conventional forms of combat couldn't even touch the reality warping powers of Dormammu. Even as skilled a fighter as Karl had no chance against something that took the laws of nature and played with them like a cat with a mouse. He was utterly, completely, helpless. Well, maybe not quite.

Karl couldn't take Kaecilius down himself (even though he longed to do so), but if Dormammu existed then the great sorcerer of the sea Calypso existed as well! Calypso had held of Dormammu for centuries, as the Ancient One had told a young Karl, and if Calypso gained his powers again, it was end game for Kaecilius. Of course, Karl would have to go off on a dangerous journey to find the Eye of Agamotto, as the great amulet containing Calypso's powers had come to be known, and return it to Calypso so he could put an end to Kaecilius' malicious reign. Quite a tall task for a man who had not believed in Calypso only a few months before.

Karl rose from his plush chair, emerald robes swirling around his legs. His shining boots strode across the creaking hardwood floor, carrying Karl to the large, ornately carved wooden and glass case pushed up against the wall. Strong, worn hands of chocolate grasped the Staff of the Living Tribunal, an ancient wooden staff carried by generations of Mordos. It was a priceless relic, and a strong one. Placing the wooden staff on his back, Karl heaved a great sigh. He ran his fingers across the fading fabric of his favourite blanket, a gift from long ago. He would miss this place. He pushed the heavy front doors open, and stepped the first steps of a soon to be grand adventure. He didn't get very far.

In order to reach the harbour to set out on a seafaring journey, Karl had to tread a path he had avoided for months. To most it was a simple cobblestone path, bleached from years under the unforgiving sun, leading to the glimmering waters of the Mediterranean Sea. It was not just that for Karl. All it led to for him was long buried memories that poured salt in deep cut wounds. That path was the last place he had seen his beloved Stephen.

                                                                                                                --------

_Karl and Stephen strolled up the bleached cobblestone path, hands intertwined and swinging between them. The sun burned high in the crystal sky, not a cloud marring the glassy surface. Stephen, with a radiant smile on his face, hummed a tune he and Karl had sung as they enjoyed their seaside picnic. Karl couldn't help but smile in return. This beautiful man, with wavy black hair streaked with grey and pale porcelain skin, brought a light to his life, banishing the dark memories of an abusive "lover" and his horrific youth. No longer was Karl merely an object, he was loved by Stephen as if he were the center of the universe. And Karl loved Stephen just the same way._

_Karl halted in his steps, as Stephen had released his hand. Karl turned, robes spinning a green halo around his body to find his beloved Stephen kneeling down beside a wounded dog. Typical Stephen, such a compassionate man! "I'll be right here, my love" Stephen called as he took the injured dog's leg in his gentle hands. "I just have to help this little guy!" Karl nodded. "I know I won't change your mind, so I'll just wait."_

_Karl set himself down on a stone bench not far from Stephen, watching as his beloved wrapped a bandage around the dog's wound. Karl didn't know where Stephen kept his medical supplies, but he always managed to bring something out to help the less fortunate. He was so wrapped up in the image of Stephen that Karl didn't notice the wave of black magic cascading towards the man he loved...._

                                                                                                                ----------

Karl tore himself out of the bleak memory, a single tear running down his earthen cheek. The death of Stephen was one of the many reasons Karl detested Kaecilius, and the one that made Karl burn with hatred for the wicked sorcerer. Stephen had been a guiding light for Karl, leading him out of the suffocating grasp of Kaecilius and the cold glare of his grandfather. Now that light had been extinguished.

Karl forced himself to move down the cobblestone path, averting his eyes when he passed the spot where Stephen had helped the dog. Perhaps, if Calypso was as powerful as the legends made him out to be, the sea sorcerer could bring Stephen back to life. Karl smiled a small smile. What a happy thought, but an impossible one. Gods could break nature, but never conquer death.

Finally, the sullen man reached the glittering harbour, boats spread out in a prideful display with sails billowing and flags snapping in the gentle shore breeze. Alas, it was the only part of Kamar-Taj untouched by the evil of Kaecilius. Karl scanned the boats, searching for the one that would carry him to Calypso. Before he could board the vessel, a sturdy creation, a strong hand clapped down upon Karl's shoulder. "Hold on!"


	2. The Pirates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I know I said I would update every Friday/Saturday, but I managed to write this one all down and I didn't want everyone to wait. Soooo here it is!

Karl whirled around as fast as the four winds, delivering a swift punch to the stomach of his assailant. He was met with a wall of hardened muscle encased in a deep blue t-shirt that hung loosely off the man's body. However, Karl was no pushover. He knocked back the blue-clad man, sending him stumbling into a nearby bush. Just as Karl was about to send a sweeping roundhouse kick hurtling towards the would-be assailant, the man held his hands up in the air, leaves and berries tumbling out of the cracks between his fingers. "I yield, I yield! I don't want to fight, just let me talk!" he yelped. Karl's eyes narrowed, but he allowed the man to step out of the prickly bush.

The man didn't look very threatening, now that Karl could see him fully. He was more of an overgrown puppy than a criminal. He had short blonde hair the colour of a wildflower in the heart of summer, cut into a military-style fashion. His pale skin was stretched taunt over bulging muscles, great boulders that must have come from hard days at sea or in the fields, while his crystal blue eyes glittered like the Mediterranean itself. He stood in a relaxed but cautious stance, strong legs ready to strike at the slightest hint of danger. Though he seemed like a strong, tough leader, he was no threat to Karl, especially as he was trying to swat leaves out of his hair. The man regained his composure and stuck out a hand in greeting, flashing a blinding white smile.

"Hi there! My name is Steve Rogers, Captain of the _Howling Commando_!" Karl immediately pulled his hand back from the man's strong grasp and fell into a fighting stance, snarl pulling at the sides of his lips. "You're a pirate!" he growled. "No, no, no!" Steve stammered, waving his thick arms around in an attempt to diffuse the rapidly escalating situation. He flushed. "Well, technically yes, but my crew and I want to help you! We can get you to the Eye of Agamotto!"

Karl jolted back in shock. This scoundrel of the sea, a wanted criminal, knew how to get to the mystical Eye of Agamotto? The legends said nothing of the location of the amulet, merely that it had been tossed somewhere far away by the evil Dormammu, and as far as the myth and legend expert the Ancient One knew of there was no written account of the Eye's location. There was no way Steve could know where it was! More importantly, how had Steve known that he was in search of the Eye?

"Now I know this may sound kind of weird" Steve said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "But one of my crewmates overheard you talking to yourself about the Eye, and since you seem like a nice guy we thought we'd help you out!" Karl scoffed in return. "Cheap talk, Captain. You are a pirate, and I'm sure your crewmember only noticed me because of my wealthy status. Don't even try to fool me!" Steve sighed, murmuring under his breath that the Ancient One was right when it came to Karl's stubbornness. "The Ancient One spoke to you?!" Karl snarled. "Yup" Steve replied. "That's how my crewmate found you. She told us of you, and how you might need our help."

Karl grew silent. Perhaps if the Ancient One trusted Steve and his crew, then he should trust them as well. Karl sighed, nodding to the pirate. "The Ancient One trusts you, so I shall trust you." Steve jumped with joy, blinding smile flashing again. "Great! Come with me, I'll introduce you to my crew and show you around my ship!"Steve immediately took off down the golden beach, stepping through the grains with the practiced steps of someone who's spent most of their life on a beach or the sea. Karl quickly followed in the captain's footsteps.

                                                                                                                ------------

The sun burned high in the sky while azure waves lapped at the sand, framing a beautiful scene for the two men walking down the beach. Karl couldn't help but ask Steve where his crew and his ship were, for they had been walking along the beach for a long time and were far past the humble harbour of Kamar-Taj. There were no docks in sight, and from what little Karl knew of the pirate's ship, it was quite a large one. "Since everyone thinks my crew and I are vicious pirates, as you've pointed out many times already, we couldn't exactly moor in Kamar-Taj. So instead we moored the  _Howling Commando_ in this perfect little hidden inlet" Steve explained.

He swept his arm out, and there before them was a peaceful inlet, swathed in shadow from the large cliffs surrounding it. A single wide beam of sunlight shone down, and parked directly in that light was a ship, the greatest ship Karl had ever seen. That was quite a compliment, as Karl's father had an unrivaled love of the sea that fueled him to buy the biggest ships he could find. But this one...It was made of a beautiful dark wood that seemed to glow with its own light, and massive sails hung limp from the great masts. A majestic eagle masthead spread its wings to the sea from the bow of the ship, greeting all those who dared to approach it.

"There she is!" Steve preened. "The  _Howling Commando,_ greatest ship to sail the Seven Seas!" Karl had to admit that the ship was magnificent, but a ship was only as good as her crew. He would have to meet the crew to fully cement his opinion on the  _Howling Commando._ "Shall we go aboard, Captain Rogers?" Karl asked. "Of course!" Steve replied cheerily, and as quick as he had run down the beach, the blonde hunk sped down the rocky shore of the inlet to where the gangplank of his ship waited.

Karl took his time in contrast to Steve, inspecting the  _Howling Commando_ with a sharp eye, as well as enjoying the natural beauty of the inlet. Karl liked to think that he knew everything there was to know about Kamar-Taj, but even he didn't know about the rocky hideaway. It was quite pretty, the rocks glittering in the sunlight as if they were gemstones. Karl would have to come back to the place when he returned from his journey. Karl heaved a sigh. Stephen would have loved the inlet, what with the sapphire water and silent space. "You coming Karl?" Steve called from his place high up on the ship's deck. "I am."

Karl strode up the gangplank with the gait of a warrior nobleman, wanting to make it known to the pirates that he was not to be trifled with. Though Steve seemed trustworthy, Karl didn't know about the rest of the crew. He had to stay vigilant, just in case. "So this is the guy we're supposed to help?" an unfamiliar voice snorted. "Seems a little too princely for our tastes." "Bucky! Karl is our friend and we're going to help him" Steve chastised. "Fine" the voice, now identified as Bucky, huffed back.

Karl stepped onto the deck of the  _Howling Commando_ and was met with the sight of six people, Steve included, standing in a loose semicircle around the gangplank. They certainly looked like pirates, or at least the common view of pirates. Steve stepped forward out of the ragtag semicircle, smiling. "Karl, this is my crew!" He turned to the group. "They're the best sailors in the world. Introduce yourselves everyone!"

The first one to pipe up was a man who had been standing next to Steve. He wore a black tank top that looked like it had seen a few battles, loose grey pants that seemed to only stay on the man's muscular body with a large black belt emblazoned with a belt buckle in the shape of a red star, and large black boots. He had long, shaggy brown hair that reached his shoulders, tied back into a loose ponytail. But what was most interesting about this man was that his left hand was a silver hook. "I'm Bucky, Steve's first mate." So this was Bucky, the one resistant to taking Karl on board. He would have to keep an eye on this Bucky.

A redheaded woman dressed in all black with a red hourglass adorning her belt was next to speak. Karl was immediately wary of her. She seemed like one who would fight by your side one moment, then stab you in the back the next. Her sharp eyes seemed to look directly into his mind, probing for all of Karl's secrets. Not to mention that her lips seemed to be the colour of blood. She held out her pale, slim hand to Karl, barracuda smile gracing her lips. "My name is Natasha." Karl didn't take her hand. "Natasha!" Steve cried. "Stop scaring our guest!" Natasha chuckled. "I've just got to make sure that he's tough enough to sail with us." Karl still didn't take her hand.

"I'm gonna keep this whole meet-and-greet thing moving, so my name's Scott!" A peppy man squeezed himself between Natasha and Karl, happy smile lighting up his face. He had a few bandages over his eyebrows and his brown hair was in a bit of a mess. His red and black clothes were haphazardly thrown on, but overall he seemed to be a good guy.

Scott noticed Karl looking over his clothes and flushed. "Before Steve welcomed me into his crew I was a bit of a vagabond. We can't all be princes like you." Karl smiled warmly. "I am no prince, merely a baron. It is nice to meet you, Scott."

A dark-skinned man sidled up to Scott's side, smirk plastered on his face. He clapped Scott on the shoulder with a fingerless-gloved hand. "Alright Tic-Tac, let me have a go at the new guy!" the grey and red clothed man said, adjusting his red-lensed goggles to keep them from falling down on his face. He, like Steve, seemed very military-like, but at the same time he seemed much more relaxed. The man turned to face Karl. "I'm Sam."

Before Karl could reply, Steve spoke up. "Does anyone know where Clint went? He was here before!" He was right. There had been a sixth person standing in the semicircle, but now he was gone. The crew and Karl started to look around the ship for the missing sailor, even though Karl didn't know what he looked like, but Natasha managed to find him right away. "Clint's up in the hawk's nest." "Don't you mean crow's nest?" Karl inquired. He didn't know much about ships (his father's pastime never interested him as a boy), but Stephen loved them, almost as much as the man had loved medicine. Natasha turned to face Karl, face blank. "No. I mean the hawk's nest."

She was right. High up at the top of the mast was a man, dressed in an alarming shade of purple. He seemed to be looking out at the sea, not paying any shred of attention to the activity going on down on the deck. Karl couldn't help but wonder why. Luckily, Steve was there to explain. "Clint's our navigator, the best in the business! We like to call him 'Hawkeye' since he can always tell where we are, night and day!"

Suddenly, this Clint's voice came floating down from his nest. "The wind's gonna pick up any moment now. We better get sailing if we want to get out of this inlet." Steve nodded. "See Karl? Clint can tell what nature's going to do. Come on! You look strong. You can help us get this old girl moving!" Steve ran off, leaving Karl to stand in the middle of the deck as the other crewmembers ran off as well. Karl shrugged. When in Rome.

 


	3. Setting Sail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've come to the conclusion that Strordo fans are the best fans ever! I've been getting such wonderful comments from you all, and thank you for that!

Karl looked around the deck of the great ship, curious as to what he could help with. Sure, he had never been on a boat or knew what to do when preparing to set sail, but he was a great student and learned quickly. He noticed Bucky and Sam hoisting up the mainsail, muscles straining to pull the thick ropes in the directions they wished them to go. Karl had seen the fishermen preparing to leave the docks of Kamar-Taj before, and it always took at least three people to get the sails into proper positions. Not to mention that the fishermen's boats were much smaller than the  _Howling Commando!_ Karl decided that he would do his best to help the two pirates, since how hard could it be to pull on a rope? The pirates could take the more complicated jobs. Anyway, pulling on those ropes must have been hard for Bucky, due to him having a hook for a left hand!

The nobleman strode over to the two sailors and asked if they needed help, telling them how he was quite a strong man from all of his martial arts training and that he was sure Bucky needed a rest. Instead of a pleased thank you (like Karl normally got when he offered to help anyone), Karl was met with the most unhappy glares he had ever seen in his entire life. He could swear that he could feel the heat of their stares burning into his eyes! Karl quickly spun on his heels and tastefully retreated. They certainly did not require his help!

Karl scanned the deck for any kind of activity that he could help with, but it seemed like the pirates (sorry,  _sailors_ ) didn't need any help. Clint was way up in his perch doing what he did best, Scott had completely disappeared, and Natasha had just  _kicked_ a rope to make it tighter. Yeah, none of them needed help. He didn't even know why he had thought of helping in the first place. If a crew of six could control the mighty ship for years (Steve had told Karl all about their adventures on the high seas when they were walking to the ship), then they wouldn't need the help of a newcomer to start another voyage. At last Karl decided to wander over to Steve, who had taken his place at the wheel of the ship. "You have a fine crew, Captain Rogers" Karl praised. "But how are you going to get the ship out of the inlet and into the sea?" Steve smiled. "You'll see."

As soon as Steve uttered those words, the  _Howling Commando_ began to move, slowly making its way out of the inlet by its own power. Karl could tell since the mainsails still hung limp off the mast. He was absolutely baffled. How could a ship move itself without the wind, nevermind one as large as the  _Howling Commando?_ As if he had sensed Karl's confusion, Steve spoke up and answered Karl's thoughts. " Scott's worked with the people who created the temples and buildings in Athens, so he managed to cook up a system that lets this old girl get going out of tough spots like inlets" he explained. Ah. So that's where Scott went, to work on whatever device he had made. Seems logical. Karl would believe anything now that he had seen magic in action.

As soon as the  _Howling Commando_ got outside of the stony walls of the inlet, the majestic sails snapped open in a glorious display, greedily taking in as much wind as they possibly could. Eager to join its brethren, the ship's navy blue flag rippled and snapped in the wind, proudly revealing a crest consisting of a star with two wings extending from its sides. "The colours are hoisted, Cap'n!" Clint shouted down from his perch, and his call was met with a raucous cry of joy from his fellow crew members. Even Steve joined in on the fun! And Steve said they weren't pirates.

Karl couldn't help but smile. The crew's untamed happiness was something Karl hadn't seen in a very long time, and one couldn't help but be infected by the pure joy. It was amazing! The last time Karl had seen such natural happiness was Stephen, and to a lesser extent himself. Being with Stephen had given him the same happiness that coursed through the crew of the  _Howling Commando_ , and vice versa. Karl could still faintly remember the broken and beaten Stephen of long ago, stumbling his way into Kamar-Taj with his sharp tongue and arrogant attitude. Oh how the town and Karl had changed the man. Karl shut his eyes for a moment and shut the memories away once again. No need to kill the extravagant mood of the sailors.

"Are you okay, Karl?" Steve's gentle voice soothed. The captain tried to place a warm, comforting hand on Karl's shoulder, but the aristocrat shoved him off. "I'm fine!" he snapped, and Steve backed up a bit. Karl didn't like to snap at the gentle man, but he just needed some time to himself, something Karl knew would be hard to come by on a ship. The Ancient One had always told him that he was too stubborn for his own good, too willing to chain all of his pain away and let it fester. Of course she was always right. Karl just couldn't help but think of Stephen. He had been the only source of happiness for Karl, his champion that forced back the demons of his past. Seeing the happiness of the sailors had made Karl long for something like that again.

Karl had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't even noticed that he'd nearly walked off the side of the ship, even with its strong wooden railings. Luckily, the powerful but gentle grasp of Steve pulled him back from the drop. Though he was grateful to the captain for pulling him back and sparing him an impromptu swimming trip, Karl couldn't help but start to snarl. He had told the captain that he wanted to be alone, and yet the man had followed him. But before Karl could hiss a single word, Steve spewed out his own piece. "I know you wanted to be alone and all, but I can't stand seeing unhappy faces on my ship so I thought I'd show you a little something to cheer you up!"

Steve beckoned to a man who had been lingering in the shadow of the captain, a man with a shock of short, dirty blonde hair and a garishly purple outfit. He had a bow and a quiver of arrows thrown nonchalantly on his back, and was playing with what seemed to be the tip of an arrow. So this was Clint. Karl hadn't been able to get that shade of purple out of his head since the moment he had spied the man, way up in his hawk's nest. "Karl, this is Clint!" Steve said cheerily. "You've already seen him, but you haven't been properly introduced." Clint stuck out a hand with a lazy smile. Karl took it, only to be met with a sharp pain in his palm. It was the arrowhead.

"Clint!" Steve squawked at the laughing Clint. Karl had drawn his hand back quite fast, which had sent Clint spiraling into peals of laughter. "Karl is our guest!" "I know!" Clint chuckled. "That's why I've gotta toughen him up!" Steve just shook his head in disappointment. Karl had seen that look before on the fathers of young children who got into too much trouble. It suited the pirate captain quite well. "Well, if we're done with the pranks can you just show him the map?" 

A map? Karl was confused. How could this small pirate crew somehow have a written account of the location of the Eye of Agamotto? Sure, they could have stolen it, but from what Karl knew there was no written account of the mystic artifact! But sure enough, Clint pulled out an ancient map, roughly sketched into some kind of yellowing and cracked bark. Most of the wood, so by extension the writing, had been chipped and worn away by time, but there were still a few distinguishable landmarks to be seen. What surprised Karl the most was that the map had Kamar-Taj on it, right at the bottom. He would have thought that the Ancient One would have told him, but then again, she seemed to have the universe's share of secrets.

"I know the map is really worn, but Clint's already figured out a route that will take us to where the Eye is!" Steve explained, tracing a finger over a newer line that had been drawn on the map. Though he certainly seemed like a troublemaker, Clint was most definitely the best at his job. "This map doesn't say anything about that Calypso person you were talking about though, so I guess we'll have to wing it when it comes to that" Steve continued, pointing to how the map just ended at a very well carved drawing of an eye.

Karl began to fret. What good was the Eye without Calypso? He was the only one who could wield such great power and walk away alive! Suddenly, the Ancient One's words came back to Karl. She had said that if anyone managed to find the Eye, it would be pointing in the direction of Calypso. There was no need for a map!

" That is quite alright, Captain. Once we find the Eye, it will lead us to Calypso." Steve blinked a few times in disbelief before smiling brightly. "Sounds good! If this Eye is as magical as you make it sound, then it should be able to do a tap dance for us! Clint, plot us a course!" He was met with an enthusiastic "Yes, sir!" from Clint, who snatched the map up and ran to the quarterdeck. "Bucky!" Steve called again. "Take the wheel!" This time the reply was a little less formal then Clint's. "Why can't you do it yourself, oh mighty captain?" Steve laughed, before shouting back at his best friend. "Jerk!" "Punk!"

Karl watched as Bucky climbed the stairs to the quarterdeck, hooking his silver hand into the spokes of the wheel with a practiced ease. Though it seemed like Bucky knew what he was doing, Karl couldn't help but turn to Steve with a skeptical look all over his face. How was a man with a hook for a hand supposed to steer a ship? Not to mention one who was so obviously disobedient when it came to orders from his captain. "Why do you let your crew disrespect you so much?" Steve shrugged. "I don't. Captain is more of a title than a role for us. This crew is more of a family than a military outpost. We don't offend each other, we have fun with each other." Karl nodded. He had never had a relationship that allowed him to do that, other then with Stephen. It was quite interesting.

Steve turned to face the sea, watching dolphins jump and play in the waves. "I won't push you, Karl, but I can see that you have something holding you back. Just relax, and look at the beauty of the sea. It always calms me down." Karl was taken aback by Steve's kindness. He was just so caring! He barely knew Karl yet he was helping him out with his emotional problems. Stephen would have been good friends with the blonde hunk.

Karl decided to try the captain's trick and looked out at the sea. The dolphins were still playing, seabirds were diving in and out of the waves, and Karl could see the shimmering scales of a school of fish swimming by. It truly was calming. He turned to face Steve. "Thank you" he said. And so the  _Howling Commando_ sailed on, slicing through the fast approaching night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be advised that I know nothing about sailing, so I hope any of my sailing terms are correct!


	4. Wakanda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Just want to thank you all for the amazing support! Oh, and BTW, I'll be posting TWO chapters a week from now on. I reeeeally want to get this story posted before I go on a trip at the end of the month, so I'll be as speedy as possible. Also, I know zip about traditional African attire so forgive me if I get things wrong. Happy reading!

Karl cracked his eyes open as light danced across the insides of his eyelids, stretching out his arms like an albatross spreading its wings. However, instead of being greeted with the wooden timbers of the cabin he had been staying in on the  _Howling Commando_ (who knew that a pirate ship would have a guest room?), Karl was greeted with the familiar sight of Kamar-Taj from his bedroom window. However, this was  **not** Karl's beloved Kamar-Taj.

It was a broken, shattered land, dark and ashen instead of bright and green. No plants struggled to grow in the dust-like soil, for the loose grains would carry them away in a sweeping sandstorm. What few trees still stood were tossed about like ragdolls in the hands of a child, ripped in every direction by the merciless, howling wind. The far off mountains, once comforting guardians for the town, now stood like towering executioners, watching as the land fought to stay alive amidst the hell on Earth it was experiencing. The obsidian water raged against the blackened shores of the harbour like a pack of wolves, solely intent on devouring the land before them. The skies swirled and cried out in piercing agony as its surface was marred with lightning bolt scars and pure bolts of energy and magic. This was no future, Karl realized. This was the past, the days of Dormammu and...... Calypso. But what was most strange was that,even with nature itself being torn apart at the seams, it was deathly quiet. Not even the screaming skies whispered. All was quiet, except for one thing.

A sweet tune like the song of some mystical phoenix was being carried over the mountains and hills of Kamar-Taj on a cushion of wind, no longer the roaring animal that it was when Karl first woke up. The tune... Oh how it made Karl's heart twist into knots! That tune...it was the tune of Stephen's song for him that he had sung to comfort Karl many, many years ago......

Karl snapped up from the soft but lumpy bunk, yelping like a dog at the sight of a gleaming silver hook lightly resting upon his nose as if it were attempting to be a butterfly. Bucky was standing at the end of the bunk, teetering on the baseboard in order to get close enough to Karl's face. He had a wicked shark-like smirk plastered all over his face, revealing some surprisingly nice teeth for a pirate. Well, what could Karl expect? Steve had nice teeth and he seemed to really care about his crew, so why wouldn't he make sure everyone had good oral hygiene? "C'mon Sleeping Beauty, we've the island with your precious Eye on it. Thought you should actually see it instead of snoozing your way right though it!"

The pirate left Karl's room, brown hair swinging in its loose ponytail from his swagger. Though it seemed almost strange, Karl had to thank the man for waking him up from that horrendous dream, even though he woke him up by sticking a very sharp object right in Karl's face. Karl didn't know where that dream was going, but he had a feeling it would have ended very badly. 

Karl heaved himself out of his small but serviceable bunk, lumpy but soft enough for a pirate ship. He hopped to his feet and stretched out his back, sighing in relief as he heard the little pops coming from his spine. The bunk was lumpy after all! He threw on his emerald robes, smoothing them with the back of his calloused hands. Even if he was in the middle of the sea with a ragtag group of pirates he was still going to look respectable! He laced his boots up and grabbed his staff from its resting place on the small wooden dresser, pushing the door open and facing the brilliant sun of the new day.

As soon as he had stepped into the sunlight, he was met with a beaming Steve who seemed to be vibrating with happiness and excitement. "We've reached the mystical island of Wakanda, home to the Eye of Agamotto!" the pirate captain crowed. Karl just had to smile back. The man's energy was so infectious! He had to admit to himself, he hadn't smiled so much in years. Steve was just too much of a puppy to ignore.

Karl turned to the bow of the pirate ship only to have his breath stolen away by the natural beauty before him. There was a gorgeous island, covered from head to toe in the lushest and greenest plants Karl had ever seen, their emerald leaves shining with their own ethereal light. Mighty trees rose up from the ground like great wooden sentinels, but they seemed to sing a welcoming song with the rustling of their leaves. Crystal blue waters gently lapped at golden sand that was somehow even more glorious than the beaches of Kamar-Taj. The beautiful songs of songbirds echoed out from deep in the jungle and from the highest mountain peak, their rocky surfaces merely shadows in the distance. The place truly was magical.

"Talk about a nice place!" Scott chirruped as he slid beside Karl. "If I were a mystical amulet from millions of years ago I'd certainly want to hang out here!" Karl could only nod, still entranced by the beauty of Wakanda. Steve clapped and called his crew to attention, drawing Karl out of his daze.  "Let's get this ship to shore, my friends!" Before everyone could disperse to their regular jobs, Scott interrupted with a confused "Ummmm...." He pointed to the side of the ship. "Steve? Karl? Are small teens clinging to the side of the ship part of the island?"

Everyone rushed to the starboard side of the  _Howling Commando_ and found a pale, mop hair-headed adolescent desperately gripping onto a rope dangling down from the deck of the ship. He looked up at the seven adults staring at him in bewilderment with chocolate doe eyes. Steve immediately started to coo at the boy, causing him to turn red like a tomato. Steve even started to haul on the ropes by himself in an attempt to bring the boy up!

The others began to help Steve pull the mysterious teen up, easing the strain on the pirate captain. In only a moment, the boy was up on the deck and cradled in Steve's strong arms, dripping like a leaking roof. "T-thanks" he chattered, nuzzling into the warmth of Steve's chest. "Shh" Steve replied, hugging the boy even closer to him. "No need to speak, son." "I swear, this is the cutest thing I've ever seen!" Clint exclaimed while Natasha just rolled her eyes. However, Karl could see a small light glimmering in her steely eyes.

Steve looked down at the boy in his arms and asked the shivering child his name. "M-my name is Peter" he replied. Steve smiled a warm, fatherly smile. "That's a very nice name son." Peter blushed again at the comment. "My name's Steve Rogers" the pirate captain said, which cause Peter to shoot up from the man's arms faster than any waterlogged person should be able to with a smile to rival Steve's own. His soaked clothes flopped around on his thin frame as he jumped for joy. "You're...you're Captain Steve Rogers of the  _Howling Commando_! You're the greatest sailor in the world!" 

Peter hopped around the deck in excitement, his messy brown hair flying with each spin. "And you guys are the famous and daring crew!" Peter ground to a halt when he noticed Karl standing with the crew, confusion consuming his face. "My dad never mentioned you as one of the crew. Are you new?" Karl shook his head. "I'm sorry, young Peter. I am afraid that I am merely a guest aboard this ship." "Still cool!" Peter replied.

"Now son, where did you come from?" Steve started to question, concern lacing his voice. However, Sam stuck out a hand to keep the man from advancing. "Steve" he said. "Just let the boy calm down. Don't scare him." "N..n..no it's alright!" Peter interjected. "I can tell you all about my dad, Captain Rogers sir! But you have an important mission that I just really screwed up by showing up I'm so sorry I'll just go sit over there in the corner..." he rambled. "Woah, woah, woah calm down kid!" Bucky placated, gently placing his hook hand on Peter's bony shoulder. "You can stay here and rest with me. Steve!" Bucky turned to his captain. "You and the rest of the crew can go to Wakanda. Anyway, someone should stay with the ship!" 

Steve looked skeptical, but he nodded. "Alright crew! Let's go to Wakanda and get that Eye!"

                                                                                                ----------------------------------

The rowboat coasted onto the shore with a muffled thump, bow plowing through the shimmering sand. The great marula and umbrella thorn trees waved a greeting to the sailors stepping out onto the sands, leaves rustling their own welcome. Somewhere within the lush greenery, birds sang out the most beautiful chorus and a monkey howled.

Karl swung himself over the side of the longboat, boots sinking into the sand. He felt some kind of shock course through his veins as soon as his feet touched a single grain, but it felt like it was more of a comfort then an attack. It was almost like....a call. He quickly turned to face the others, all who had just touched down on the soft, golden grains of the beach. "Did you feel that?" "I felt something!" Scott said. "It was kind of weird, but cool at the same time!" Natasha nodded in agreement. "Think it was the Eye?" she asked Karl. He nodded slowly, turning from her to face the jungle. "It knows we're here."

"What knows you're here? The many, many sensors I put in the beach? " a young, snarky voice rang out. The group whirled to try and find the source of the voice, but Karl could already see the creature. It was a young panther with elegant fur the colour of the midnight sky. The wildcat had white spots on it's snout, creating a pattern that framed its eyes and forehead. A sort of deep purple armour stretched up the panther's neck, creating a collar on its shoulders and a strange chin cover that appeared to have two small fangs on it. Silver armbands adorned the panther's powerful front legs and the great cat had its shining claws on full display. A deep yellow sash was tied around its waist, twisting ever so slightly with the lazy arc of its tail. Deep, intelligent eyes gazed back at Karl, mirth glittering in their depths. "Are you gonna just stare at me or are you going to tell me who you are?"

The pirates finally noticed the panther, who had just left the shadows of the jungle to come face to face with the humans. "Can you humans even talk? Even if you can't I mind as well introduce myself. Mother's always telling me to watch my manners and all that" the panther grumbled. "I am Princess Shuri of Wakanda."

Karl dipped into a bow of respect, an automatic movement forced upon him by his mother many years ago, while the pirates could only look on in awe. Karl had to admit that he would have been doing the same thing if it weren't for his upbringing. It's not every day that you meet a talking panther princess. "It is an honor to meet you, Princess Shuri. I am Baron Karl Mordo. Please forgive my friends, for I believe this is their first time meeting a talking panther." Shuri smirked, revealing sharp fangs. "And I'm assuming you have?" Karl laughed and shook his head. "No, but I've seen some very interesting things in my lifetime."

As Karl and Shuri talked, Steve managed to recover from his initial shock and stumble over to stand beside Karl. Shuri quickly turned to face him, piercing eyes now on the man. "Who are you, white boy?" she joked, ears flicking up in amusement. "I'm Captain Steve Rogers of the  _Howling Commando_ your highness" Steve said, nodding his head at the princess. "And this is my crew." He swiveled so Shuri could see the rest of the crew. Natasha shot the princess a smile and winked. Shuri smiled back. "I like the red haired one!"

Steve beamed. "That's Natasha. Beside her is Clint, that's Scott, and over there is Sam." Each pirate nodded when their name was spoken, Clint sending the panther princess a cheeky smile. Shuri just rolled her eyes. "So from what I heard of your conversation, there's something here that knows you're here, and I'm assuming you want to find it" Shuri said, strolling around the group, tail flicking back and forth. "I've already decided that I like you, so I'll help you find what you need. Wakanda's been trying to forge some alliances anyway."

Karl and Steve brought out the ancient map pointing towards the Eye of Agamotto, explaining to Shuri that they needed to find it as soon as possible. A momentary look of surprise crossed the panther's face, but it was quickly replaced with a cold look of suspicion. "And here I was, all ready to trust you" she snarled, venom lacing her voice. "What do you want with Bast's Eye?" Karl threw his hands up in a gesture of peace. "Please, just let me explain! My home has been under the control of the demon that created the Eye of Agamotto, or Bast's Eye I suppose. It threw the Eye here to this island millions of years ago. The Eye contains the power of the legendary sea sorcerer Calypso, and he is the only one that can stop Dormammu. We need to bring the Eye to Calypso and restore his powers so he can free my people from Dormammu's darkness."

Shuri grew thoughtful. "Come with me" she finally said, turning on her heel (heels? Do paws have heels?) to enter the jungle once again. The crew followed. When a princess tells you to do something, you do that something! "Long, long ago" Shuri began as the small group pushed their way through the bracken. "Wakanda was home to primitive tribes of animals who were always fighting amongst each other. One day, a great glowing light struck the Earth, and one noble warrior snuck away from the fighting to see what it was. It was Bast's Eye, or as you like to call it, the Eye of Agamotto. It had created a vast cavern of the magical metal Vibranium when it fell, due to a tiny crack in its golden casing. Upon approaching the Eye, the warrior gained great intelligence and realized the plight of his fellow tribesmen. He brought the tribes to the Eye, and they grew intelligent as well. They all decided that the noble warrior should defend the Eye and the wealth it had given us, and Wakanda was formed from the unison of the tribes."

Shuri swept aside a large leaf, revealing to the stunned humans a city built into the face of a towering cliff, as bustling and busy as any human metropolis. The ethereal silver and black rocks that made up the cliffs shone in the sunlight, creating strange vibrations every time it was hit, usually by the many playing children scampering around. The sound of voices rose over the rocks as panthers dressed in the most beautiful of garments bartered and talked in a large market with farmers, each who had the freshest and tastiest looking food the crew of the  _Howling Commando_ had seen in months. Beautiful homes littered the cliff face in all shapes and sizes while a snake-like group of baskets transported panthers every which way. However, all that paled in comparison to the massive pit right in the middle of the cliffs.

It was huge, at least ten times the size of the  _Howling Commando_ , and the vessel was no mere sailboat. It glowed with a mystical light, and the strange shock Karl had felt before on the beach returned, even stronger than it was before. "The Eye is down there, isn't it?" he asked Shuri. She nodded. "Getting it won't be that easy though, especially since we have to deal with..." Before she could finish her sentence, a great rumble coursed through the Earth. It sent the panthers who were out milling around skittering away, all except for a small group of them dressed in red and orange armour, silver spears that crackled with energy clamped firmly in their mouths. As they approached (and Shuri and the crew backed up), a massive figure heaved itself out of the pit. Now Shuri could finally finish her sentence.

"My brother..."


	5. NOTE

Hello everyone! I know in Chapter 4 I said that I was going to get two chapters out a week, but unfortunately that can't happen this week. I'm very busy (I'm running on borrowed time here) so I won't be able to get Chapter 5 out. I'm very sorry that you have to wait, but I wish you a very good week!  
\- Submarine


	6. The King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Now I know y'all are probably wondering where our Stephen is (don't worry, he's coming!), but he won't be in this chapter. You'll have to wait just a little bit longer. On the topic of waiting, I won't be able to post next week due to a trip, and I have decided against posting two chapters a week. Thought I 'd just make you wait. MWAHAHAHA

The panther creature that had just pulled itself up from the depths of the sparkling pit, Shuri's brother, was absolutely ginormous, blocking out the sun with his massive visage. He stood on two well muscled legs that looked like they could pop your head off, the only panther seemingly capable of standing on its two back legs. He had massive paws adorned with claws as long as broadswords, glinting in the weak sunlight filtering through the beast's shadow. He was dressed only in a pair of black shorts adorned with tribal art and a waistband made from golden fangs. His long black tail swished like an angry viper as he flexed the even longer claws on his 'hands', sharp tips sending shivers down Karl's spine. Well defined muscles rippled underneath a glossy midnight pelt, chest seemingly as wide as a ship's hull. The panther's short ears were pinned to the back of his head, flicking in anger. He wore a necklace of sea dragon teeth that shone silver, perfectly matching the litany of silver stripes that decorated the panther's body and the beast's silver eyes, piercing gaze focused entirely on the humans. His lips were pulled back into a vicious snarl, teeth as long as a grown man's leg proudly showing. Oh yeah. He was a king alright.

"Who are you, intruders?" the panther roared, shaking the surrounding trees with the force of his breath. "Why have you come to Wakanda?" Shuri darted out in front of the humans, yelling at the top of her lungs so her brother could hear her. "They're my friends, brother!" she cried. The panther jerked back, surprised at the sight of his sister defending the trembling humans huddled behind her. "They're not here to hurt us, T'Challa" she said. "All they need is Bast's Eye!"

"WHAT?!" the panther, T'Challa, roared, fangs on full display. "Have these interloping creatures hypnotized you Shuri?" T'Challa turned, eyes narrowed in untamed fury. "What have you done with my sister, humans!?!" The humans in question shrunk back under the force of the panther king's gaze, fearful of his wrath. "Wait, wait, wait! Let me explain, brother!" Shuri cried, raising a paw to try and placate her rapidly advancing brother. She pointed to Karl, who looked at her in surprise. What did he have to do with this? He didn't want to be the first one eaten by a raging panther king! "This man, Karl, needs the Eye to save his town" Shuri said. T'Challa snorted and crossed his muscular arms. "Bast's Eye is essential to Wakanda. Why should I just give it up to some stranger?"

Shuri stepped up even closer to her brother, eyes full of emotion. "Think about it, brother. If Wakanda was being destroyed and the only way to save it was to find a magical artifact, you'd do whatever you could to find it, right?" "Well of course!" T'Challa replied. "It is my duty as King to protect my homeland! I've done it many times before. Not even the Golden Jaguar could defeat the power of Wakanda!" That earned the king a cheer from his warriors. Shuri smirked. "Then can't you sympathize with Karl?" T'Challa began to say something in reply, but stopped and clicked his jaw shut. Shuri snorted in success as her brother said, "Yes sister."

"I thought so!" Shuri cheered, pumping her paw up in the air. "I knew you would listen to me!" T'Challa slowly shook his head with a smile, lowering himself down onto one knee. His knee shook the ground upon impact. "I am King T'Challa of Wakanda, human visitors" he rumbled. "Welcome. Though it pains me to separate such an important artifact from Wakanda, I understand your plight. Anyway, I trust my sister and she seems to have judged you well, so I will trust you." Shuri socked her brother in the knee. "I knew you'd come around!"

T'Challa smiled at his sister's exuberance before rising to his feet once again. "Come with me...." "Captain Steve Rogers, Baron Karl Mordo, Natasha Romanoff, Sam Wilson, Clint Barton, and Scott Lang your highness!" Steve exclaimed, clicking his heels together and bowing to the king. T'Challa nodded. "It is nice to meet you, Captain Rogers." He swept his arm back and began to step towards the great pit he had come from. "Come, humans. I believe there is something you want."

The massive panther turned with a grace scarcely found in a creature his size, footsteps sending tremors coursing through the black earth. One of the panther warriors who had been standing beside T'Challa came forward, cold scowl etched into her face. "Follow the king, outsiders" she growled menacingly. They did.

The ragtag group followed the king into the great pit of glistening stone, stumbling down a steep set of stairs while T'Challa easily scaled the walls with his great claws. "As I am sure Shuri has told you, Wakanda was formed when Bast's Eye, or as you call it the Eye of Agamotto, struck the Earth and gave us this plentiful store of Vibranium" the king said, nodding to the silver metal surrounding the group. "One warrior from one of the primitive tribes of Wakanda discovered the Eye deep within this very pit and gained great knowledge and power from it. He united the tribes and formed our great nation of Wakanda, learning how to harness the power of Vibranium and the unknown energies of the Eye. Ever since then, the ruler of Wakanda has come to this place and channeled the energies of Bast's Eye to become the guardian of Wakanda."

"If I my ask, your highness" Karl began. "How do you gain the powers of the Eye? The legends say that only Calypso can open the Eye and use its powers." "That is true, Baron Mordo" T'Challa rumbled. "Even my ever so brilliant sister can't open it. The guardian of Wakanda gains the powers that I currently hold from a tiny crack in the Eye's armour." Shuri snorted at the sliver of sarcasm in her brother's voice. "I'll crack it eventually!" T'Challa smiled back. "From what it seems, you'll never see the Eye again."

As the two bantered, Karl felt another shock pass through his body. He had reached the bottom of the twisting staircase, and a few meters away from him was the fabled Eye of Agamotto. It looked exactly like the drawing on the ancient map, glittering gold carved into intricate shapes and runes while a glowing green light shone from the "pupil." It seemed to call to Karl, humming a tune that had woven itself into Karl soul long ago. Strange. Karl had heard that tune only the night before in his dream of Kamar-Taj, the tune of Stephen's lullaby.

Entranced by the sound, Karl strode across the cavern floor in great strides, deaf to the cries of his friends. Not even the black and gold shadow trapped in a crystalline prison far below the Eye disturbed the man. He reached out to take the Eye, heart soaring up into the skies when the ancient artifact rose from its pedestal in the gentle, loving grip of his hand.

"That's impossible!" T'Challa's voice rang out, snapping Karl from his melodious trance. "The Eye has never been taken from the pedestal! It was impossible to lift, even for the noblest of warriors!" Karl looked down at the glimmering Eye with wonder. "Karl" Steve gasped. "You were right. The Eye was calling someone. It wasn't calling to the crew and I, it was calling to YOU." "Y'know" Sam whispered to Scott. "Before I joined this pirate crew I never believed in magic or fate. Now I sure do!"

                                                                                               -------------------

The group exited the cavern with the help of the gentle paws of T'Challa (Clint got to sit on his head because he asked), squinting as they emerged into the burning sunlight. The panther king put them down in the soft grass before hauling himself out of the pit, sea dragon teeth necklace rattling as he shook dust from his fur. The Eye was ow safely tied around Karl's neck, resting lightly against his chest. It was comforting to the man to have it there, nestled against his body.

"Thank you, noble sailors" T'Challa purred, inclining his great head in a nod. "For what, if I may ask" Sam said, earning him a heated glare from Steve. "It's not like we've been great guests." He pointed to the Eye, snug against Karl's chest. T'Challa's throat filled with a rumbling laugh. "You have shown us that the world surrounding Wakanda is one of wonders and kindness, not just the problems we thought had befallen you all. Shuri likes you very much, and that's enough proof for me. Because of you, kind sailors, I, King T'Challa Udaku, declare that Wakanda shall begin an outreach program!" He was met with a chorus of whoops and shouts, Shuri being the loudest. "I'm glad he finally decided to get up off his butt and go out into the world!" Shuri said to Natasha. "All thanks to you foreigners!"

As the others began to celebrate, T'Challa kneeled down to talk to Karl, a wise, knowing look etched into his snout. "I do not mean you offense, Baron Mordo, but why do you look upon the Eye with such love?" Karl sighed, fingering the amulet's golden casing. "It reminds me of someone I lost long ago." T'Challa nodded solemnly. "That is what I thought." Karl's head shot up in surprise. "I have experienced what you are going through, Baron Mordo. I fell in love with a grey cougar from far away after we brought him to Wakanda to be healed, but I lost him to a monster pretending to be a king." A single tear escaped the great panther's eye, falling to the ground to form a puddle of sorrow. He shook his head and looked Karl deep in the eyes. "Go, Baron Mordo, and avenge the one you have lost."

Karl nodded to the king, who rose up to stand tall once again, not a single sign of emotion on his face. Not wanting to disturb the king, who had been enveloped by thought, Karl walked over to Steve, who had been conversing with a panther over who's outfit was a nicer blue, "Shall we go, Captain Rogers?" Steve smiled before whistling to his crew, Shuri already racing ahead to blaze a path through the jungle for them. Steve clapped Karl on the shoulder. "Let's go save your home!" he said as he raced off into the jungle. Karl smiled, and with a hand firmly clamped on the Eye of Agamotto, ran after the Captain.


End file.
